Verte al amanecer
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Por razones políticas los altos mandos de Konoha decidieron que el Clan Hyūga debe ser eliminado para mantener la paz en la aldea, aunque esto significase perder un aliado importante. Los shinobis activos deberán llevar a cabo esta tarea. Órdenes son órdenes y no deben ser contrariadas. La culpa castigará a Naruto luego de matar a Hinata, a quién solo quiere volverla a ver... [AU]
1. Prólogo

_Haloooo! Soy yo de nuevo._

 _Estoy de vacaciones, y me pareció buena idea empezar este fic hoy, ¡espero que les guste!_

 _Por cierto, este fic es un súper AU por lo que no intenten encontrarle la lógica(?) Si no me entienden ahora, ya lo verán después._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto**_ _no me pertenece._

* * *

Prólogo:

Melancolía del pasado, agobio del presente y miedo al futuro

* * *

Todo parecía normal en la Aldea Oculta de las Hojas, una noche tranquila y calurosa donde la gente aun siendo tan tarde seguía por las calles después del final del Festival Matsuri. Ellos iban y venían, felices y risueños e ignorantes a todo.

—Gra-Gracias por lo de hoy… ¡Me divertí muchísimo! —exclamó emocionadísima con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, haciéndole ver de lo más tierna.

—Ja, ja… ¡No hay de qué! —rascándose la nuca él sonrió—. Espero que se repita.

—¡Sí!

Entonces sus caminos se separaron y cada uno se fue por su lado. A uno la culpa le pesaba más que al otro, pero ya nada podía evitarlo.

Y tan solo una horas más tarde el ambiente se ensombreció y el aire se llenó del amargo olor a sangre, pero de esto los civiles no sabían absolutamente nada. Lejos, apartados del centro cívico y comercial de la aldea, los gritos horror y dolor aturdiría a todo aquel que pasara cerca. Ancianos, mujeres y niños eran asesinados sin piedad alguna por _shinobis_ especialmente elegidos para la ocasión.

 _Shinobis_ que también eran humanos y sufrían por serlo, pero sabían que órdenes eran órdenes y su deber era cumplirlas, aun si no lo quisieran.

Y así, poco a poco, los miembros del Clan Hyūga iban muriendo a manos de quienes creían sus camaradas, sus amigos.

Una masacre era llevada a cabo otra vez. Todo por el _bien de la aldea._

* * *

El silencio y oscuridad llenaba la habitación. Los gritos y el sonido de arduas luchas por la vida de su familia se oían lejanos aunque, en realidad, estuvieran ocurriendo a menos de cincuenta metros. Pero eso no le importaba a Hinata, quien a través de su _byakugan_ podía ver claramente al _shinobi_ que se encargaba de decapitar el cuerpo de su hermana.

 _Hanabi era solo una niña inocente…_

Se permitió llorar por última vez, su actitud derrotista muchas veces la había llevado al fracaso, _¿pero qué podía hacer ahora?_ Había despertado a mitad de la noche con un sabor amargo en la boca y un sentimiento un tanto extraño, para después descubrir lo que estaba pasando. No necesitaba salir a buscar para averiguar lo que ocurría, pues sus habilidades como ninja rastreador estaban lo suficientemente bien desarrolladas como para saber que, por ejemplo, ahora mismo detrás de sí había alguien apuntando un _kunai_ en su dirección.

—No estés tan triste… Es un deber que tienes que cumplir —le dijo compasivamente a su verdugo, sabiendo lo que le dolería el corazón al matarla. No lo miraba, de hecho, él estaba tras de sí.

Hinata no era tan inútil como lo parecía o daba a entender. Hinata era una excelente ninja rastreador.

—No llores, por favor —habló de nuevo, recibiendo un rotundo silencio como respuesta. Sonrió y levantó la cabeza, aun sentada en su cama, mirando de frente a su _acompañante_ —. Naruto…

El susodicho se pasó una mano por el rostro con parsionomía impropia de sí, descubriendo que lo que decía la morena era cierto, de modo que solo se limitó a tragar duro sin emitir ni una sola palabra.

—Lo siento… —dijo uno segundos después con un hilo de voz. _Como si una disculpa tan insípida fuera a servir de algo._ Afirmó con fuerza y rabia el agarre sobre su arma.

—Yo también. Lo lamento porque hay cosas que no fui capaz de decir antes y ahora ya no hay tiempo —susurró sonriendo. Una sonrisa que transmitía pesar pero a la vez le daba un poco de calma a la pertubada mente de Naruto—. Sé que tú también, Naruto.

Y luego de decir aquellas palabras tan tristes, posó una mano sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón, completamente entregada a la muerte.

—Hazlo. No te odiaré por esto —pidió sonriéndole amargamente entre lágrimas. Si debía morir a manos del amor de su vida, entonces estaba bien.

Hinata no le guardaría rencor a Naruto porque, de haberse invertido los papeles, _hubiera hecho lo mismo._

Naruto decidió no alargar más la situación innecesariamente y procedió a clavar el _kunai_ en el pecho de Hinata donde ella antes había puesto su mano. El filo de la daga se deslizó como cuchillo en matequilla a través de la carne de su amada, cortando y atravesando todo a su paso.

Lo último que la Hyūga vio fue el rostro lloroso del rubio y este a su vez, el último gesto de vida de ella fue su sonrisa, que se hizo más grande.

Comprobando entonces que la morena había muerto, Naruto se permitió llorar sobre su cadáver, sintiendo la culpa recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo, reviviendo los últimos instantes que compartió con ella con absoluta felicidad, pues la única persona que lo había amado incondicionalmente desde el principio siempre fue Hinata y él ahora era su verdugo.

Solo entonces cuando su misión fue cumplida y el Clan entero fue masacrado, Naruto se permitió liberarse y desear, entonces, volverla a ver.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal les pareció? Corto, ¿no es así?_

 _Bien, espero que les haya gustado. No sé cuándo vaya a actualizar, pero espero que se sea en estos días._

 _En fin, ¡ tengo una pagina de Facebook! Ya saben, para mantenerlos al tanto de mis actualizaciones y esas cosas: **El baúl de Jeffy Iha** , el link está disponible en mi perfil porque, como saben, acá es muy difícil de poner._

 _En fin, no vemos~_

 _Atte:_

 _ **Jeffy Iha**_


	2. Capítulo uno: Sueño tormentoso

_¡Wola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien, pues ha pasado algún tiempo desde que subí el prólogo... jeje. En fin, como ya tengo lista la trama y la secuencia de hechos, es decir, tengo todo el fic planificado, solo me falta escribirlo._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _ **Naruto** no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Capítulo uno:**

Sueño tormentoso

* * *

—¡Naruto! ¿Ya te enteraste? Para el festival del Matsuri habrá una demostración de fuegos artificiales —Sakura llegó hasta él con un panfleto en manos mientras él tragaba el ramen.

— _¡Sakuta!_ —saludó con la boca llena, causando que la de pelo rosa arrugara el ceño.

—¡No seas asqueroso y traga antes de hablar! —retó, dejando caer el papel, el cual juntó casi en seguida—. Sobre eso… ¿Irás?

Naruto se quedó por unos minutos en silencio, y esto no era a causa de los fideos. El Matsuri era una festividad típicamente de parejas y familias, aunque sea una regla no dicha, pero también podía resultar como una salida de amigos. El problema es que sus amigos más cercanos eran Sakura, Sasuke y Sai: los primeros dos habían comenzado a salir hacía poco tiempo, y aunque seguían siendo amigos, Naruto era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que hacía, a veces, mal tercio. Y Sai… Sai estaba en su mundo, además de que últimamente estaba demasiado ocupado con las misiones ANBU.

—Invita a Hinata si no quieres ir solo —sugirió asertivamente Sakura, guiñándole un ojo y causando la perplejidad en su amigo—. Vamos… Sé que quieres —siguió, codeándolo.

Un leve sonrojo más una sonrisa de nerviosismo se formó lentamente en la cara del rubio.

—Lo pensaré… ¡Gracias por la idea, Sakura! —contestó sonriente.

Después de todo aún faltaban tres semanas para el festival.

* * *

Trastabilló con sus propios pies y casi se cae. Corrección: se cayó.

—¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien? —la voz lejana de Sakura retumbaba en su cabeza, pero no lograba reconocer qué estaba pasando. El dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo a la vez que la sensación de frío. _¿Qué mierda había pasado?_

Lo último que recordaba era…

—Idiota, ya levántate de una vez —la voz fría de Sasuke resonó fuerte y luego sintió un tirón del cuello que lo obligó a despegarse del suelo, y gracias a su amigo que fue así, pues de otro modo no habría podido mover un dedo. Se sentía mareado, confundido y de cierto modo asustado. Se sentía extraño, _como si fuera un ente extraño habitando un cuerpo ajeno._

—¿Naruto? ¡Dios mío, estás palidísimo! —el grito horrorizado de Sakura lo llegó a alertar, como para que chillara de ese modo siendo una excelentísima ninja médico la situación debía ser grave. Intentó fijar la vista pero se le resultaba imposible—. ¿Estás bien?

—No… —Y de pronto su mundo se oscureció.

* * *

—Lo más probable es que haya comido algo en mal estado. Le he dicho una y mil veces que se controle en lo que come, pero él ni caso —se quejaba Tsunade al momento en que Naruto recobró la consciencia.

—Vieja Tsunade… —susurró con apenas un hilo de voz—. Qué… ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Estabas yendo hacia el gimnasio cuando de la nada te caíste y te desmayaste —contestó sin darle mayor importancia—. Dime, ¿has estado comiendo bien?

—Lo normal —contestó casi por instinto, la verdad es que no lo recordaba. No tenía ni puta idea de qué estaba pasando y tenía la sensación de que no podría hablar aunque quisiera, principalmente porque ni él entendía que había pasado.

—Eso es un no. —Tsunade suspiró de cansancio—. A ver: lo siguiente que haré es hacerte algunas preguntas de rutina, ¿está bien?

Naruto asintió, pensando en que nunca había visto a la abuela usar bata de médico.

—¿Sentiste el pecho pesado o con falta de aliento?

Se lo pensó un rato. Si por "último tiempo" se refería a tan solo unas horas antes, entonces sí. Asintió.

—Te desmayaste. ¿Primero te sentiste mareado, confundido, aturdido o fue rápido?

—Mareado… Creo —contestó a duras penas. Incluso intentar recordarlo hacía que su cabeza le doliera horrores.

Entonces Tsunade se acercó a su escritorio y revolvió los cajones por un rato mientras seguía su interrogatorio:

—Tanto Sasuke como Sakura coincidieron en que te veías pálido al momento de desvanecerte. ¿Acaso te sentiste cansado o débil? —Al término de la pregunta, Tsunade al fin encontró la linterna.

—Eh… Sí…

—Está bien —dijo, parándose en frente de él—. Ahora mírame. —Apuntó la linterna primero al ojo derecho de Naruto, revisándole el párpado y la conjuntiva y luego al izquierdo, haciendo lo mismo—. Lo suponía, conjuntiva pálida. Naruto, lo que tienes es anemia.

—Hurra. —Sin ganas miró fijo a la adulta, quien se la regresó preocupada. De algún modo, Naruto consideró, incluso él comenzó a pensar que estaba actuando _demasiado_ extraño, aun si estaba "enfermo". Suponía entonces a que se debía a ese extraño suceso.

—Escucha, Naruto, descansa un rato más. Te escribiré una lista de alimentos que te ayudarán a mejorarte, después de todo no es tan grave, y se la daré a Sakura y Sasuke, ¿está bien? —informó con voz suave, a lo cual el rubio solo se limitó a asentir.

Tan pronto como Tsunade se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Naruto volvió a sentirse mal —más que eso, _extraño_ —, e incluso esperó a desmayarse de nuevo, pero no pasó. Sintió la poderosa necesidad de pegar un salto de la cama y huir de ese lugar… Rumbo a ninguno.

Y así lo hizo, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo e ignorando completamente el desequilibrio salió por la misma puerta que la abuela había usado antes. Estando afuera se sintió desconcertado: según recordaba, los pasillos del Hospital General de Konoha no eran tan anchos ni tampoco estaban tan vacíos, pero, una vez más, no importó.

Sus pies lo llevaron en dirección recta, sin miedo ni tropiezos, mientras miraba su entorno con extrañeza.

Algo no estaba bien.

Llegó hasta la escalera y pensó en que si subía y llegaba a la azotea tendría una vista panorámica de la Aldea y quizás con eso lograría calmarse y poner en lugar sus ideas.

Le costó bastante el llegar al primer piso: estaba jadeando, con el corazón acelerado y sus piernas parecían haber perdido toda su fuerza y sin embargo todavía estaba dispuesto a llegar a la azotea; al mirar hacia arriba, determinado a subir el primer escalón, un repiqueteo constante zumbó en sus oídos y luego una sombra lo cubrió por un segundo para que después alguien aterrizara justo a su lado; alguien que, evidentemente, había bajado corriendo el primer tramo de la escalera y al llegar al descanso pegó un salto.

Sintió un empujón, no muy fuerte pero aun así tan molesto que casi lo tira al suelo.

Aún confuso con por lo que acababa de ocurrir lo único que oyó de la otra persona fue una suave disculpa y luego pasos alejándose.

Cuando giró hacia su dirección solo pudo ver una larga y oscura cabellera, de una chica, desaparecer por el pasillo, y luego, al ver hacia abajo, notó que se le había caído un pañuelo, entonces Naruto decidió devolvérselo a su dueña.

Fue, debía admitir, una corazonada lo que lo llevó a hacerlo. Y, _oh,_ cómo cambiarían las cosas luego…

* * *

 _Empezamos suavecito, ¿eh? Bien, considero pertinente aclarar el siguiente punto: esto **no es un What if** , no es un "qué hubiera pasado si...", porque nada de esto pasó en el cannon, es un **AU** , tanto en el universo ninja como en el escolar, ya que cambié algunas cosas del original para que coincidan con la trama que planteo. Aclarado esto prosigo: seguro pensarán que me fumé alguna sustancia ilegal (y quizá sea cierto(?), pero tengo una razón que lo explica todo (obviamente, también creada por mí) y si se las digo ahora, arruino todo el fic, así que me callo xD._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	3. Capítulo dos: Te conozco te recuerdo

**_Disclaimer:_** _**Naruto** no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Capítulo dos:**

Te conozco; te recuerdo.

La había visto correr en dirección recta y luego doblar hacia la izquierda, de ahí en más el camino que tomó Naruto lo debería averiguar por su cuenta. Todo sudado y con el corazón acelerado caminó por los pasillos del que creía era el Hospital General de Konoha, aunque ahora lo ponía en duda. De alguna manera logró atravesar el largo pasillo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no estaba en el lugar que en un principio creyó.

—Esto es… ¿una escuela? —Retrocedió dos pasos, completamente horrorizado. Un miedo que inevitablemente se apoderó de su cuerpo y que hace mucho tiempo que no sentía: miedo a lo desconocido—. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

No se atrevió a adentrarse al salón de clases solo porque sabía que si lo hacía era capaz de perder el conocimiento de nuevo y… vamos, era algo que quería evitar a toda costa, por lo que dio la vuelta y se encaminó al final del pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta, pues era la última habitación y, por lógica, la chica debió haberse metido en ella.

Cometió el grave error de abrir la puerta sin tocar primero.

—Disculpa, se te cayó… —Pero enmudeció súbitamente ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban: la misma chica de antes estaba ahora enfrente suyo, semidesnuda, y se cubría con una tela blanca. La desconocida ahogó un grito, pero del susto cayó al suelo, mientras que sus ojos blanquecinos lo miraban asustados.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro y junto con él el calor del nerviosismo que se alojó en las mejillas del rubio. Por un momento se quedó embelesado con la palidez de la piel de ella.

—¡Lo-Lo siento! —gritó y arrojó el pañuelo, culpable de aquella situación, dentro, luego cerró la puerta tan pronto como pudo—. Se te cayó y vine a devolvértelo —explicó del otro lado con la espalda apoyada sobre la puerta, pero nadie contestó.

Pasado un tiempo, Naruto decidió volver a abrirla, esta vez tocando primero, sin embargo, aquella desconocida ya no estaba.

—Qué forma tan educada de despedirse —comentó por lo bajo, observando lo que parecía ser un vestidor gigante, lleno hasta el techo de vestidos y trajes. Parecían disfraces de teatro. Se deslizó a paso lento por el lugar que en realidad no resultaba ser otra cosa que otro pasillo oscuro—. Esto me pasa por querer ser buena persona —se quejó algo hastiado, pisando con cuidado para no caerse. Arrugó el ceño y rápidamente llevó una mano a su machucada nariz, la que se estrelló contra otra puerta—. Entonces por aquí salió.

Al abrirla se topó con hileras interminables de butacas, lo que le hizo suponer que estaba en una especie de teatro.

—Si de repente alguien me preguntara en dónde mierda estoy, diría que en una pesadilla —murmuró al darse cuenta de que en menos de una hora había pasado de estar en un hospital a una escuela y de una escuela a un teatro. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía.

Las luces del escenario estaban encendidas y alguien se deslizaba de un lado al otro sin cesar. Naruto giró sobre su eje, atraído por tan hipnóticos movimientos.

Era ella, la chica de antes.

Y no solo eso, ella era…

.

—¡Llegamos! —anunció levantando las manos de los ojos de ella.

— _¡Woa!_ —respingó del susto—. ¡Qué hermoso! ¡Realmente asombroso!

Parecía otra persona en aquel momento, la soltura con la que le hablaba era gratificante.

Naruto se alegró de provocar semejante cambio en ella.

Los primeros fuegos artificiales comenzaron a mostrarse sobre el firmamento.

—Gracias por traerme, Naruto —sobre sus pies se giró a mirarlo. Sus ojos claros se mostraban agradecidos y una suave brisa jugó con su cabello y elevó su vestido unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla.

Hinata se veía realmente atractiva esa noche.

.

La bailarina se detuvo en medio del escenario, de espaldas a las butacas y al rubio no se le ocurrió mejor idea que aplaudir emocionado hasta las lágrimas…

Y no era para menos: volver a ver, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, a la persona que más amó en su vida era, en definitiva, lo mejor que le podría haber pasado.

Hinata se dio la vuelta exaltada, no esperaba que absolutamente nadie estuviera a estas horas, pues el club de teatro no vendría sino hasta más tarde. Sumado a eso, el desinterés genérico por el alumnado le daba la seguridad de que el escenario estaría completamente vacío.

Pero ese ya no era el caso.

—¡¿Qui-Quién está ahí?! —gritó con voz temblorosa, retrocediendo unos pasos a pesar de que la distancia entre él y su persona era de por sí considerable. Llevó amabas manos a su pecho intentando cubrirse pues no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la viera con ese vestido (que, a pesar de ser tan lindo, no tenía mangas y era de pecho abierto, algo que la hacía sentir algo incómoda). Arrugó el ceño, un poco molesta.

—¡No es lo que piensas! —respondió igual que ella: a los gritos—. ¡Yo solo vine a devolverte ese pañuelo! Y luego tú desapareciste…

Silencio. Un ambiente incómodo se había formado hasta que fue roto por ella.

—Está bien —dijo después de un suspiro. Se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja y siguió hablando—. Pero, por favor, no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí… Ni qué hago.

Naruto sonrió como normalmente lo haría y alzó su dedo pulgar en señal de apoyo.

—¡Claro que no lo haré, de veras! —exclamó efusivamente, algo que la hizo sonreír tímidamente y a él le recordó los viejos tiempos…

…Tiempos cuando aun la posibilidad de masacrar al Clan Hyuuga era, todavía, una completa locura.

La nostalgia y la melancolía lo embargaron por completo, de nuevo queriendo llorar, pero se las guardó corajudamente pues no era el momento.

—¿Me podrías…? —Hinata señaló hacia abajo con una mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha agarraba su vestido. Al instante, el rubio captó la indirecta.

—¡Claro!

La tomó con fuerza de ambos brazos y le dio suficiente espacio para saltar, aunque perdió el equilibrio por lo que debió apoyar todo su peso sobre el pecho de él. Sin embargo, se alejó rápidamente, roja hasta las orejas.

—¡Perdón! No quise ser tan indiscreta —se disculpó con la vista fija en el piso. Tenía la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas, lo que le hacía ver más pequeña de lo que realmente era. Además de eso, la forma en que sus brazos estaban dispuestos a los lados del cuerpo hacía que sus pechos sobresaliesen, lo que sonrojó a Naruto.

—No… No pasa nada —negó—. Tan solo fue un accidente, Hinata —agregó tranquilamente, pero se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de que probablemente no debería haberlo hecho.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—¡Naruto, ¿dónde estás?! —la potente voz de Sakura se hizo escuchar por todo el teatro y su cabellera rosada se dejó ver a lo lejos—. ¡Naruto!

Obviamente, ella no los había visto.

Cuando Naruto iba a responder sintió un tirón que lo obligó a agacharse, Hinata le rogaba silenciosamente que no dijera nada, a lo que el rubio asintió.

Entonces se levantó y alzó una mano.

—¡Aquí! —anunció efusivamente mientras que de reojo veía a la morena dirigirse a gatas hasta el vestuario.

—¡Naruto, idiota! —Sakura caminó a paso enojado hacia él y cuando lo tuvo en enfrente le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza con algo de fuerza—. ¡Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados! ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo?

—No me podía estar quieto —respondió tratando parecer normal, pero eso solo levantó sospechas en su amiga, quien frunció el entrecejo.

—Ajá, ¿y por qué viniste precisamente al teatro? —inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices, Sakura? —Rió un poco—. Por nada, simplemente daba vueltas y terminé aquí, ¡de veras! —respondió más alegre.

—Vámonos, ya lo encontramos —Sasuke apareció casi de entre las sombras, sobresaltando a sus amigos.

La pelirosa suspiró ya rendida.

—Está bien, pero primero pasemos por un _konbini_ y compremos lo que la Directora Tsunade nos recomendó, ¡vamos! —Ordenó tomando y arrastrando a Naruto del brazo—. Por cierto, ¿cuándo llegaste, Sasuke? Pensé que te habías quedado en el gimnasio.

Naruto miró a Sasuke, esperando su respuesta y este, serio como siempre, respondió:

—Llegué antes que tú. Unos diez minutos —Se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

Esa fue una señal de alerta para Naruto, ¿no habrá visto Sasuke a Hinata y posteriormente la conversación que tuvo con ella?

* * *

 _Bien, después de tanto tiempo, por fin actualicé. ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí._

 _Por cierto, ¡feliz navidad!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	4. Capítulo tres: Este mundo tan extraño

_**Naruto** no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Capítulo tres:**

Este mundo tan extraño...

* * *

—Naruto… ¿A dónde vas? Tu casa es por allá —Sakura se giró a verlo y Sasuke igual. Ambos, en mayor o menor medida, se notaban preocupados por su amigo.

Caía el atardecer cuando los tres se dirigían a la casa de Naruto, sus amigos lo consideraron pertinente al ver el estado de confusión que tenía, además de que querían asegurarse de que llegara a su casa sano y salvo.

Naruto, por más disperso que estuviera, se daba cuenta de lo que ellos hacían por él. Pensaba que estar en ese mundo tan extraño en el que había aparecido de repente y encima encontrarse con personas que en su vida hubiera pensado volver a ver… Pensaba que, por más raro que se sintiera, se le había otorgado una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz.

Sonrió con mejor humor.

—¿Eh? ¡Solo estoy cansado, de veras! —dijo la verdad y se echó a reír—. La verdad es que solo quiero llegar a casa y dormir.

—¡Nada de eso, Naruto! Tienes que comer lo que compramos y recuperarte pronto —dictaminó con voz firme y algo enojada por la actitud del rubio—. Además ya estamos en tu casa —agregó.

Por inercia giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, dirección que apuntaba el dedo de su amiga, encontrándose de pronto frente a una casa grande, no era _gigante_ , pero sí más que su departamento.

—Nos vamos, ¡cuídate y aliméntate adecuadamente! —se despidió Sakura siendo seguida por Sasuke, quien si emitir ni una sola palabra, elevó una mano y asintió con la cabeza.

Viéndolos desaparecer tras las luces del ocaso, Naruto encaró la casona y subió las escalinatas hasta la puerta, se tomó unos segundos para respirar y tranquilizarse antes de abrirla sin saber a quién se encontraría detrás de ella.

—Estoy… en _casa…_ —susurró más por costumbre que por esperar alguna respuesta. Siempre había estado solo, de todos modos.

—Bienvenido.

Pero en ese mundo tan extraño en el que había aparecido, podría encontrarse con personas que jamás pensó que volvería a ver.

Era, definitivamente, una segunda oportunidad.

—Bienvenido a casa, Naruto —Tanto Kushina como Minato recibieron con grandes sonrisas a su hijo.

Se le hizo difícil contener las lágrimas de emoción que por tercera vez en el día luchaban por salir y hacer de las suyas. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se disculpó con sus padres, luego subió por las escaleras y se dirigió, por puro instinto, a lo que creía que era su habitación.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un llorón de primera, cuando en su infancia ni aun estando completamente solo, ni el rechazo general de la población, ni la ausencia total de sus padres o alguien que lo quisiera lo habían hecho entristecer de este modo.

Solo recuerda haberlo hecho en dos ocasiones: cuando Iruka casi muere por él y luego… cuando asesinó a Hinata.

Oyó pasos que se dirigían a su cuarto y escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas, hipando suavemente. Cada tanto, se limpiaba los mocos y volvía a llorar.

La puerta se abrió:

—Naruto, ¿qué sucede? —la voz suave de Kushina, su madre, compasiva y amable, solo logró que su llanto se intensificara—. ¿Es por lo de hoy, no? Tranquilo, hijo, no te asustes por eso, a la mayoría le pasa en algún momento de su vida.

El modo de proceder de la pelirroja distaba mucho de lo que se había enterado en su mundo pero, si lo pensaba mejor, él también se estaba comportando distinto a lo que era.

Se dejó ser, y abrazó a su progenitora, esa que le había faltado durante toda una vida. Pronto, esta lo soltó y se alejó de él.

—La directora Tsunade me llamó durante la tarde, me dijo que te descompensaste mientras ibas yendo a tu clase de gimnasia, pero aseguró que ya te encontrabas en reposo y que solo era anemia leve —comentó Kushina sentándose a su lado—. Así que vamos, cámbiate de ropa, ponte cómodo mientras yo preparo la cena, ¿está bien?

—Sí… _mamá_ —respondió. Qué dulce fue pronunciar tan simples palabras. Cuando la mayor hubiérase marchado, dejándolo solo, Naruto se permitió observar su habitación que tenía, al menos, las mismas dimensiones que su departamento entero. Pero claro, este espacio solo tenía una cama, un armario, un escritorio, un librero y, al lado, un televisor junto con un equipo extraño. Naruto bostezó, realmente cansado.

—Naruto, la comida está… ¡Naruto, te dije que te cambiaras! —gritó su madre realmente furiosa y daba la sensación de que le saltaría encima, Naruto se sobresaltó ante tal espanto. Su madre suspiró, de repente más tranquila—. Bien, tienes diez minutos en lo que yo lavo los trastes, así que anda y apura, _ya sabes._

El rubio no esperó ni un segundo después de que la pelirroja volviérase a marchar y acató la orden lo más rápido que pudo.

Minutos más tarde (ocho para ser exactos, ya que los tenía contados), se apareció en el comedor donde su padre miraba con deseo la cena mientras que su madre estaba sentada y de brazos cruzados, pero en cuanto Naruto apoyó su trasero sobre la silla su humor cambió repentinamente y exclamó:

—¡Qué se aproveche! Por la tarde compré algo de carne de ternera, rica en hierro y cocí una ración extra de arroz, que también tiene algo de eso, _ya sabes._

Naruto observó cómo su padre sonreía grandemente, luego a su madre que parloteaba sin parar sobre su día y por último, bajando la mirada, fijó su vista en el plato. De pronto le comenzó a doler el pecho, completamente emocionado, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que comió algo casero? De hecho, esta era la primera vez desde que tenía memoria. _Comida casera_ , hecha por su _madre_ , la cual hablaba con su _padre_ , y los tres estaban sentados en la mesa cenando como _familia._

Minato dejó de reír repentinamente y miró a su hijo.

—Naruto, ¿te sientes bien? —Preocupado, el mayor se levantó de su asiento y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa. Kushina hizo lo mismo y más: se dirigió al rubio y posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de este.

Entre tanto, Naruto negó y levantó la cabeza. Una débil pero sincera sonrisa se trazó tímidamente en sus labios.

—Perfectamente, ¡de veras! Solo… Solo que estoy muy feliz de tenerlos conmigo —respondió, ensanchando su sonrisa.

A continuación, Kushina lo apretujó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

—¡No deberías decir cosas tan tristes, ya sabes! —dijo en su oído y Minato lanzó una suave carcajada.

—Al contrario, nosotros estamos agradecidos por tenerte.

 _Ah… resultaba que, de repente, el considerar vivir ese tipo de vida de ahora más, aún con cosas sin aclarar y en circunstancias extrañas, no le parecía tan malo._

Naruto quería comenzar una nueva vida, ahora que tenía una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

 _Han pasado 84 años... Vah, eso es lo que siempre digo :v Como sea, encontré el papelito donde tenía toda la trama planificada (lo que uno encuentra mientras limpia su habitación, ¿no? xD)._

 _En fin, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡Cualquier duda, consulta, halago o tomatazo al review! ;)_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	5. Capítulo cuatro: Renacer

_**Naruto** no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro:**

Renacer

* * *

—¿Hyūga Hinata? Uhm… Sí, del 2-8 —comentó Sakura después de tragar—. ¿Por qué la buscas?

Al otro día, siguiendo la misma línea de pensamiento de anoche, Naruto decidió averiguar el s _tatus_ actual de Hinata, quien en el mundo anterior había sido su novia, pero ahora no parecía conocerlo. Fue directo a preguntarle a Sakura que, según comentarios dichos por ella misma el día anterior, estaba en el Comité Educativo y pensó que quizás podría conocerla.

Y fue una suposición acertada.

—Porque ayer me encontré a Hyūga Neji preguntando por ella, pero yo no supe qué contestarle —mintió lo mejor que pudo, ya que no siempre lo hacía—. Y me quedé con la duda —agregó.

Sakura asintió poco convencida, pero como su amigo venía raro desde el día anterior, lo dejó pasar. El que no, pero solo se limitó a mirarlo por unos segundos, fue Sasuke. Naruto le sostuvo la mirada por unos minutos, pero luego lo dejó pasar.

Sasuke siempre había sido, es y será su mejor amigo, sin importar el mundo o el lugar y lo conocía mejor que nadie, por lo mismo Naruto podía afirmar sin miramientos que se veía cierta paz y tranquilidad detrás de su personalidad displicente habitual que en sus ojos mostraba. Y aunque su frivolidad seguía siendo la misma, sentía una calidez emanar desde su interior.

Y pensó, casi con alivio, que quizás él es feliz con su familia. Mamá, papá, hermano, tíos, primos y hasta el perro que siempre quiso tener.

Naruto miró su alrededor, el ambiente escolar (desconocido para él hasta el momento) le resultaba pacífico y sin grandes sobresaltos, aunque de esto se quejaran sus compañeros de estudio, que más de uno hubiera deseado que algo importante le ocurriera. _Pobres gentes_ , pensaba el rubio, _que desean el verdadero horror aún sin conocerlo._

Horror. Cuanto hubiera él deseado nacer en ese mundo sin más preocupaciones que pasar de curso. Cuánto hubiera él deseado no conocer las atrocidades del otro. No podía afirmar que odiaba el mundo ninja, en absoluto, sin él quizás ahora no estaría tan agradecido de su vida actual. _Un mal necesario_ , se le llama. Un mundo… donde puede convivir y hablar con sus amigos sin preocupación alguna, donde no tiene que buscar a Sasuke porque él ya está a su lado… Donde no tiene que asesinar a Hinata.

Pero toda cara bonita esconde sus secretos, ¿por qué estaba él allí? ¿Cómo llegó? Ni siquiera recordaba cuál había sido su último pensamiento antes de migrar.

Su vida se había vuelto un mar de dudas que no tenían respuesta y de tenerlas venían acompañadas de más dudas.

—Naruto, vamos, las clases ya van a comenzar —le decía Sakura, cuya voz se oía lejana, puesto que el nombrado estaba en las nubes.

Asintió distraído.

—Sí… Vayan, yo los alcanzo al rato.

De reojo notó la mirada preocupada de Sakura y la indiferente de Sasuke. Indudablemente debía modificar su comportamiento para no seguir causándoles problemas.

Varios minutos después de que sus amigos se hubieran ido que se dignó a bajar las escalaras que lo llevaban al tercer piso, pero se detuvo, esperando a que su compañero hablara.

—¿Qué escondes, Naruto? —La voz de Sasuke se hizo presente desde atrás, obviamente lo había esperado.

Naruto pensó que su amigo siempre fue un tipo raro de persona: por muy tranquilo y reservado que parecieran, poseía una paciencia casi nula que muchas veces lo impulsaba a querer saciar su curiosidad tarde o temprano.

Sonrió, en eso se parecían. Y mucho.

—¿De qué hablas, estúpido? Ya andas de persecuta —respondió. Naruto quería zafarse lo más rápido del asunto, pero la tenía muy difícil con alguien que lo conocía tanto como Sasuke.

—Hablas demasiado al aire, perdedor. —Su amigo mantenía ambas manos en el bolsillo, como relajado. Nada más alejado de la realidad—. Te he visto. Desde que te desmayaste…

A Sasuke las cosas que no podía comprender ni dominar por completo le crispaban los nervios.

Naruto tensó los labios y dio dos pasos hacia él, no podría mucho más con esto.

—¿Cómo crees? —reprochó en tono ofendido—. Eres como mi hermano, maldito desgraciado. —Una sonrisa cómplice, desafiante, de esas que solían compartir cuando eran niños mientras se dirigían el uno al otro como "rivales", nació en sus labios.

Sasuke le correspondió el gesto con la barbilla alzada, altivo, y una sonrisa ladina cargada de burla.

—Ya quisieras, idiota.

—Entonces, cuando termine de entenderlo… Algún día te lo contaré todo.

* * *

—Siempre me pregunto por qué te escondes para bailar si lo haces tan lindo.

Hinata se detuvo de súbito mirando a Naruto sorprendida, un leve rubor comenzó a pintarle las mejillas y se vio obligada a desviar la vista del rubio. Era la primera vez que alguien la halagaba de ese modo y realmente no sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

—Es que no… Yo… —Bajando la cabeza apretó con fuerza los vuelos de su vestido—. Es que a mí nadie nunca me enseñó, lo aprendí yo sola por mi cuenta y realmente no sé si está bien.

Esa afirmación realmente sorprendió a su interlocutor, quien pensaba que por haber sido criada en el seno de una rica y próspera familia tuvo que ser obligadamente instruida en las bellas artes y demás detalles que hacen al estereotipo de familia tradicional y aristocrática.

—¿Por qué no? —la pregunta le salió con tal ingenuidad que lo descolocó por unos segundos, pues el pretendía ser más cuidadoso de no ofenderla.

Hinata soltó un suspiro rendido y mientras que con una mano se acomodaba un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja con la otra le pedía al rubio ayuda para bajar del escenario, quien con total naturalidad cumpla la orden. Después de presenciar la espontaneidad de tal escena ¿quién pensaría que solo había pasado solo una semana desde que se vieron por primera vez?

A Naruto le gustaba venir cada tanto y Hinata de a poco se fue acostumbrando a su efusiva presencia, con sus estridentes risas y aplausos exagerados.

—Padre siempre se preocupó más por darnos a mí y a mi pequeña hermana una buena educación y enseñarnos y perfeccionarnos en el arte marcial tradicional de mi familia que cosas que son… menos útiles, en su opinión —explicó de forma tranquila, sin reproche alguno.

—Debe ser duro —dijo. La morena lo miró interrogante y él debió proceder a explicarse—. Eso de que no te dejen hacer lo que en realidad te gusta… deber ser duro.

Hinata le contestó con una suave risilla.

—No es que no me dejen, es que de hecho yo nunca se lo pedí —dijo mientras juntaba sus cosas—. Siempre sentí que Padre se estaba esforzando demasiado en ser un buen padre, especialmente desde que Madre murió, y pensé que sería un abuso pedirle que me alentara en algo que a él no le gusta... Y es muy malo fingiendo felicidad. —Explicaba dando a relucir la más pura modestia que solo ella podía poseer. Y luego, entre risas, agregó y se fue a vestir:—. Además no me gusta ser caprichosa, para eso está mi hermana.

Diez minutos más tarde ella salió del vestido, todavía abotonándose la campera.

—Ya debo irme. Nos vemos mañana, Naruto.

Pero antes de que se fuera, este decidió dar el siguiente paso:

—¡Es-Espera! —Y ella lo hizo—. ¿No quieres que te acompañe? Es decir, todavía está lloviendo y podrías resfriarte, _¡de veras!_

En efecto, lo que decía no tenía ni el menor sentido. Mirara por donde se mirara, y Hinata lo sabía perfectamente. Sin embargo, de algún modo ella estuvo esperando un ofrecimiento de ese tipo de parte del rubio. Y no dudó en contestar:

—Sí... —aceptó en voz muy baja, sonrojándose—. Quiero decir, si no es problema para ti…

—¡Por supuesto que no, _de veras_! —Él también estaba avergonzado, pero más que eso estaba feliz.

Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice; Naruto lo sentía, el renacer del viejo amor.

* * *

 ** _17/02/19_**

 _Cómo están? Tanto tiempo no? A decir verdad, tenía este capítulo guardado hacía rato y extrañaba este lugar._

 _He estado fuera por mucho tiempo, y a decir verdad no estoy bien, es decir, quiero seguir escribiendo, publicando, pero simplemente no puedo... y ya no se trata de un simple bloqueo. He estado luchando contra mi ansiedad (que suele terminar en depresión en ocasiones), por mucho mucho tiempo._

 _No les estoy diciendo esto para justificarme, ni para que me tengan lástima, solo estoy siendo sincera. Tampoco esto es una despedida, el mundo del fanfiction, por más criticado que sea, significa mucho para mí, pese a que ahora casi ni escribo, pese a que casi ya no entro..._

 _En fin, una confesión de desahogo, algo que sentí que debía decir._

 _Nos leemos~_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
